1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic steering apparatus, and more particularly to a telescopic steering apparatus for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional telescopic steering apparatus for vehicles, a locking member and a holder are supported by a frictional engagement of the locking member and the holder. Therefore, when a strong axial impact force is experienced by a steering wheel, the engagement of the locking member and the holder is readily disengaged and a relative displacement occurs therebetween.